


"Daddy?"

by JamieJay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieJay/pseuds/JamieJay
Summary: Hamish calls Sherlock 'daddy' which make john and sherlock realize something.





	

It's been 7 years since the Reichenbach Fall and 1 year since John's divorce with Mary. Their relationship wasn't going so well because of all of her lies, even with Watson's attempt to forgive it all for their baby's sake. So, one day, they got into a fight, Mary said that he was spending too much time with Sherlock and way less with her and put the blame of theur bad marriage all on Holmes.

For John, it was obvious that he would prefer being with Sherlock, to restore their lost time after the fall, of course. And, in the week of the fight, he "accidentally" spent the 7 days on Baker Street and took little Hamish with him. Obviously, Mary was furious. John was being really patient, calm and quiet while listening to all the crap Mary was yelling at him, but then, she slipped: "I wish I had killed Sherlock when I shot him!" and that was it. After a brusque and deadly silence John just got up from the armchair he was sitting, went to their room, packed his things, called Sherlock asking if he could go back to the flat, moved, got divorce and the custody of his kid.

Now, aware of his feelings for Sherlock but not telling a soul about it, he's living at the 221b with Hamish and Sherlock. This week, particulary, Hamish is visiting Mary, so it's only Holmes and Watson at their apartment, like the old days. And with old days I mean Sherlock is really bored.

It's Sunday, so John is sit on his armchair reading the newspaper when the taller man comes downstairs and goes straight to the kitchen, not even giving himself the work to mumble a 'good morning' to his flatmate. Yesterday, when Hamish was getting ready to go to his mother he called Sherlock "dad" to our surprise. Until then he would always call the detective 'uncle Sherlly' (even though John tried to explain him that Sherlock does not like to be called 'Sherlly'), and when confronted by John on why he would say that the boy just said: "Because you two look like you like each other very much just like my friend's parents do even if his mum is not really his real mum, she is only his mum 'cause she married his dad."

John could feel his face getting bright red after hearing that, did he really failed in hiding his feelings? He didn't know how to respond to that so he jus took his son to take him to Mary's and whispered a "see you later" to Sherlock without even looking to his face. When he got back home there was no sight of Sherlock.

So, this morning it is the first time Watson sees his friend since then.

The older man enters the kitchen only to find the slim man already entertained in one of his various experiments.

"I didn't here you arriving, what time did you get home?" No answer. John sighs at that. "Sherlock, did you sleep at all this night?" No answer again, so he just continues "You are going to be sick if you keep pushing your body to the edge like that and then there will be really nothing but rest for you and I know how you hate that."

"I couldn't sleep. I tried to, I really did this time, but somehow my mind wouldn't let me." the detective says not taking his eyes from the instruments in his hands and in a rather low tone that John almost doesn't hear it.

"D'wanna talk about it?

"No." Sherlock says with a really harsh tone on his voice

"Okay, Sherlock. I'll be in the living room, here's some tea for you." John storms out of the kitchen.

"Thanks..." Sherlock says but there is no reply. The detective gets sad and sigh, but there's no use, John probably knows about the detective feelings by now and probably hates him now and if John doesn't know Sherlock needs to be able to act normal so the older man doesn't notice at all.

After remebering their time together after a few minutes and analysing their friendship as if he wasn't part of it, something strikes Sherlock beautiful mind and he realize something and can't help himself and opens up a huge smile while making his way towards the room which John is in.

John himself is now on the bigger sofa and with the newspaper in his hands, but not really reading it. He is actually wondering if it would be to much optimistic of him to imagine that Sherlock had been that night woke up thinking about them, together as a couple. His thoughts are interrupted but the younger man himself sitting next to him on the sofa.

"John?"

"Yes?" John answers while faking be reading the newspaper.

"Can I have your fully attention?"

"Sherlock, even though I appreciate you asking for once in your life instead of just getting what you want somehow, I'm quite busy right now." John lies, but there's no use, ignoring the man beside him, the detective just pulls the papers, throws it on the floor and lays down on John's lap, for Watson surprise, but not for his disliking.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting your attention somehow. I want to talk, better, I want to have a conversation."

"Aren't you full of surprises today?" John says with a tone of irony on his voice.

"Are you mad at me because I was rude to you in the kitchen?"

"You are always rude to me, Sherlock."

"I'm sorry." Sherlock says looking in the depth of John's eyes.

"Wait, what? What did you just said?" While saying that, John would jump from such a surprise but the detective's head on his lap kept him away from doing so.

"I said I'm sorry John. It's just that I'm really confused."

"Sherlock you can tell me anything. Is it about what Hamish said yesterday?"

Sherlock abruptaly sits up and his body gets tense while he looks at John with a puzzling face for those who don't know him, but for John, who can by now read this man quite easily, the slim man is showing a rather scared face. So, the doctor smile at him and caresses Sherlock's hair so the detective could relax. Oh, John's loving to do so, it has been his dream to grab those beautiful curls since the day he met Sherlock.

"Don't be afraid, it kept me up all night also. What's on your mind, Sherlock?" The doctor asks with the softest voice he can manage without showing how nervous he is. The detective smiles and says:

"John since you came into my life I've become a more gentle, open person and with every compliment you make, instead of inflating my ego I become more sensitive. When you got married I wouldn't understand but I was miserable and it pains me to say that to my best friend, but when you two got divorced and you came back to me, I mean, here, you came back here, I had never been so happy. After Hamish said that yesterday I guessed you had figured my heart out so I couldn't face you, I'm sorry John, please don't hate me, I still wanna be friends if possible, I know that you've never minded my sexuality before."

Sherlock's trembling, he is fucking trembling and John couldn't believe he did that to the detective. In the middle of the speech Sherlock's whole body tensed up. 

"I thought you never guess." John laughes at his own attempt to light up the mood which only makes Sherlock hug his knees.

"Sherl, come here." Hypnotized by the new nickname Sherlock instantly obeys turning his body in a way he's face to face with John. "I don't want to be friends anymore Sherlock and there's no need for apologies." Sherlock looks like he's about to cry and the doctor just want to kiss him and make all this pain go away, but he's not sure of how much Sherlock is prepared to or even thought about, so he just holds the detective hands on his own, "Sherl, I know you recall it very well," John kisses one hand of his flatmate "so go through it again." and now he kisses the other. "Hamish said that we both like each other like married people, so I guess if we're in the same tune you lo-, like me VERY much." He's not ready for the word love John thinks. "Sherlock Holmes, you're companionship for me as more than friends, as partners not only as solving crimes, to be your date, boyfriend or whatever you want would be delectable, for I have fallen for you ages ago."

Sherlock has never smiled so beautifully. He jumps onto John hugging him with tears in his eyes, his face perfectly hiding in John's neck so the doctor couldn't see him crying, but touching so the doctor could feel his tears of happiness.

"John Watson, you would make me the happiest man in the universe if you would accept me as your boyfriend." Sherlock whispers "Another thing, I love you too, please be patient and take good care of me."

Laughing and interlacing his fingers with the detective's John smile widely and says looking now into Sherlock's eyes:

"Be patient and take good care of you? Oh, darling, we've crossed that line a long time ago. And I'd be delighted to call you boyfriend anytime and anywhere."

John feels Sherlock's shiver through their fingers after hearing his another new nickname, full of passion, the doctor frees one of his hands, rests it on Sherlock's nape and pulls him into a innocent simple, yet passionful kiss. When John opens his eyes he sees a red Sherlock.

"Erm... sorry, it's just..." Sherlock stutters "it's the first time I kiss someone that I love and feels the same about me... please don't laugh."

"Oh, Sherl, I would never laugh at something like that, besides, it's good to know that I'm the first and hopefully I'll be the first in so many other things for you as well as you will be for me, 'kay? Don't be ashamed, speak about your feelings freely, I'm not so good at reading you as you are to me. It's good to know that I'm loved by you."

"John I love you so fucking much and I will say it to you in every language you need and want me to." 

The former doctor sits on his boyfriend lap with a grin on his face.

"Do you think you can do that while kissing me, darling?" 

Having said that, Sherlock smirk back at his partner and put one hand on John's thigh and the other inside the doctor's jumper pulling him closer to a not so innocent kiss. Their tongues dance beautifully together. Sherlock's curls are a mess and John jumper no where to be seen, whereas his shirt is half open showing a part of his chest. With no more air inside their lungs they separate a bit to breathe and Sherlock is mesmerized with the vision of a messy, happy doctor that now he can call his. The detective can help himself, he pulls John in an embrace and smell the doctor's scent from his chest, letting little wet kisses through it.

"Now people will definetely talk." John giggles. Sherlock kisses the tip of his man's nose and says "People have always talked, my hobbit."

"Oi! I have only said cute nicknames by now, what's with "my hobbit"?"

"Well, you said you would like to be mine and well, you are little." 

Sherlock laughs at John's faked angry face, then the detective brushes his lips softly against John's, the doctor caresses his lover cheek, holds his hair sending shivers down his spine. They tremble for each other. And maybe this wasn't forever, but this was a longing they could never forget and both of them know they are not leaving each other any time soon.

From that day on, John would wake up with a note beside their bed written "I love you" in a different language.


End file.
